Riot Adaro
Overview Riot is an eccentric man who has several completely disconnected skills- he is skilled with an axe, can fly airships, and has the necessary background to be a blacksmith, though he's chosen not to be. He also fishes as a hobby. Appearance Riot is somewhat short, at 5'9", and has hair that he claims is golden brown, but what does he know? He has green eyes, one of which has the traditional del'scar of the Volvarian race. His hair stands out among the darker colours of most Volvarians. He wears only formal clothing for the most part in shades of green and brown, with his more formal clothing being green and black. He carries a gold tipped cane with Volvarian carvings down the staff, presumably done by Riot himself. He is never seen without it. Background Arrival Riot arrived in Deurlyth as a part of a group of pirates whose ship had crashed. Their group consisted of Dirk, Carth, himself, and Terryn, his brother. He grew to know the people of Deurlyth personally, and found that he liked them- some of them more than others. He even joined the guard after being pushed to by the person he was in a relationship with at the time, Tristan. All was good until his crew learned that he'd basically defected. They punished him by breaking both his legs, an injury he would never fully recover from. For a long time, he wasn't able to walk at all, until he finally "grew tired of sitting around and just walked around anyway," in his words, despite the pain that came with it, and having to forever walk with a cane. The Airship Riot had an obsession with becoming an airship pilot, making it his primary goal in life. He wasn't able to walk well anymore, so he decided he would fly instead. It was just a dream until a reason to go to Volvar came around, which was double the enthusiasm for Riot- a chance to ride an airship back to the place he still considered his home, despite it being destroyed. The materials for the airship were crowdfunded, but Riot supplied almost all of them, spending almost all of his savings on it. On the ride to Volvar, he even got to pilot it for a time, and helped get them to Volvar safely. Loss When they got home, Riot claimed the airship as his, since he'd funded it all and there was nothing else to do with it, but Joe, the person who'd been in charge of the airship, told him that he had actually rented it, and had to return it. Riot was devastated, but his friend Magnus Drauwulf came through for him, telling Joe that the airship was rightfully Riot's. Despite that, when Riot left the airship to go get blankets in order to live on it forever, Joe stole it, and Riot was devastated again for real this time. Crest Riot refused to give up, however, concocting various plans to get his hands on his own airship. All of these fell through, unforunately, and Riot was airshipless. Things were looking bleak until he met a man named Crest who would become his best friend- and more- in the coming years. Crest and Riot were instant friends, as both were outgoing people who caused trouble and headaches for other people. Rather than causing each other headaches, they caused them for other people together. Crest ended up living with Riot, and even airshipless, things were looking up. Luck One day, Riot went to the docks to find an unusual sight- his airship, docked in the port. He was incredibly excited, immediately seeking out the current owner, one Juan Pelota. Juan told him his companion had maybe purchased it from a "Joe", but Riot told him it was definitely his airship, and told him how it came to be stolen. Juan agreed to let him have it back, and Riot had an airship once more. And then they got to take another trip to Volvar, and Riot flew the airship. It was the best day ever. Relmus Things were good until Relmus happened. Relmus makes all things bad. Departure After Things Got Bad Because Of Relmus, Riot left Deurlyth, taking his airship with him. He split his time between New Volvar and Elterlein, and also formally married Crest and James. They are now all happily married to each other. He also hung out with Lucif Vek-Lin-Fireheart-Adaro and got to see his grandkids grow up!! (The Chellespawn) Because he has them now kind of!!! 3 of them*!!! *if we include Ember Arrival 2 Riot is now back in town, along with Crest, but not James. He's old now. Known Associates Friends Pelokas Mieli Carth Netch (dead) Jude Anderson (STILL ALIVE!!) Magnus Drauwulf (dead) Lillian (dead ;-;) Ghal'Knox (dead) Tristan (dead) Alder (dead) Syxis Albre (??) Maighdin Albre (de?ad??) Blaine Fireheart (dead) A bunch of other people too?? Most of them are dead. Family Terryn Adaro - Brother (dead) Crest Viracei - Husband James Ipwith - Husband also Pax Fireheart - vaguely son? It's weird. Lucif Vek-Lin-Fireheart-Adaro - Son! Chelle Lin - Daughter in law. Riley Lin - Grandkid Poppy-Lemon "Pomon" Tybalt Tybalt Zell Tybalt Aaron Relmus Dirk Will Lin - Granddaughter Ember Fireheart- Granddaughter??? Acquaintances Almost everyone in Deurlyth at one point. Enemies Dirk (rest in pieces) Joe (presumably deceased, we hope) Relmus (dead) Personality Text Likes * potatoes * wine * DOGS * airships * knitting Dislikes * Relmus * People who like breaking other people's bones. * Relmus Quirks Riot speaks a surprising number of languages due to the time he's spent in other places. Will cry over puppies. Riot is an ENTP, chaotic neutral, and a Scorpio. Other Theme Music Link Face Claim he's vaugely loras from got ?? look at this lovely gay man Item Claims Link OOC Notes played by the one and only leafy greens on the account Gunloon Category:Characters